


Say You'll See Me Again

by catandmouse10



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers R.P.M., Power Rangers Time Force
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catandmouse10/pseuds/catandmouse10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer and Wes meet again at Casey and Emma's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say You'll See Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey Everybody! Sorry, I haven't been writing that much. I have actually been sick. First, I get writer's block and then a cold. I have not been a happy camper at all. Anyway, this is going to be a Summer and Wes story. Yes, you heard right, Summer and Wes. This will be Heaven canon. I know Wes dies in Heaven, but this is before he dies. This takes place at Emma and Casey's wedding. I hope you guys enjoy it.

  
_You see me in hindsight._  
Tangled up with you all night.  
Burning it down.  
Someday when you leave me.  
I bet these memories.  
Follow you around. 

\- “Wildest Dreams” by Taylor Swift -

Summer Landsdown takes the glass of white wine she has ordered and thanks the bartender before she begins her journey towards the patio doors. She just wants some peace and quiet and she has noticed none of the other wedding guests are out there. Most of the guests are former Power Rangers, just like herself and the newly married couple.

She opens the door and stepped out onto the empty patio. She closes the door behind her and sat down in one of the patio chairs. Summer took a sip of her wine, before she set it on the table. The sound of birds chirping is the only sound she can hear out here and she has to admit it's really nice. It's not that she doesn't like talking to the other rangers. She just needed some time to herself.

The last time she had been to a ranger gathering was two years ago. It was he annual poker tournament and she had made it to the winner's table along with Xander Bly, Gia Moran, Leo Corbett, and Wes Collins. She and Wes were knocked out of the game on the same hand. He had offered to buy her a drink and he did. And the next morning she woke up, naked, and next to an equally naked Wes Collins. Summer felt horrible about dressing and sneaking out of the room before he woke up. But for some reason she just couldn't face him.

That was the last time she had seen him. Well, until today that is. 

Of course he was at the wedding. Why wouldn't he be? She had seen him in the church. He was talking to Leo and Damon and his back was facing her. She began to remember how she dug her nails into his back as he moved above her. Summer shakes her head, trying to rid herself of that thought as she looks away. He has probably forgotten about the one night stand and she should too. She walks over to Lily and Ronny and joins in on their conversation.

What Summer doesn't realize is that Wes hasn't forgotten about that night. And as she turns to walk over to Lily and Ronny, he turns to look at her. He watches as knee length yellow dress and loose blond curls sway from side to side as she walks. Her hair had been in he same style two years ago. He remembers running his fingers through those blond curls as he kissed her up against the door of his hotel room.

He sits with Leo and Damon during the wedding. He remains silent as Damon teases Leo about Gia. He just doesn't have he heart to tease Leo.

After the wedding, they head to the hotel where the reception will be and Wes heads right to the bar. He orders a whiskey and waits for the bartender to fill his glass. He looks up to see Summer walking towards the patio door. He watches as she opens it and walks outside with a glass of wine in her hand. Wes doesn't blame her for going outside. There are a lot of people in this bar and he is beginning to think going outside is a good idea. The bartender gives him his whiskey and he decides to go out to the patio.

Summer is taking a sip of her wine and watching the sunset as he walks out onto the patio. She doesn't even notice he is here until he speaks. “You mind if I sit here?” He asks her and she looks up at him. Her wide hazel eyes give her shock away. 

“Of course you can sit down Wes.” She replies as he pulls out he patio chair across from her and sits down in it. He puts his whiskey glass down on the table and smiles at her. She smiles back at him and he notices her cheeks turn a little pink.

“So, Summer how have you been? I haven't seen you in awhile.” His eyes move down to her lips as she answers him. She is wearing his color on them and he has to say it looks nice on her. She had been wearing a peach tinted lipstick the night of the poker game, but there was enough color for her to leave marks on his body. He tried not to think about how nice the red lip marks would look on him.

She had left before he had woke up the following morning. He would never admit it publicly, but it had hurt. Yes, he had enjoyed the sex. But he had also enjoyed talking to her and drinking with her. Summer asks him how he is doing and he answers her question. They are chatting like two old friends and not two former rich kids who had a one night stand. 

“Why did you leave that morning Summer?” He asks her and she looks ashamed. 

“I don't know.” She answers him honestly. She really doesn't know why she had left that morning. “I just had this overwhelming feeling I couldn't face you when you woke up.”

He just nods his head, like he gets it and begins to loosen his red tie. Summer watches him as he does it. “I think I am going to go back inside and head up to my room. This tie is bugging me.” Summer is disappointed he is leaving until she sees the smirk on his face. She knows it is an invitation to follow him, so she does.

They walk through the ballroom separately and no one stops either one of them for a chat. The elevator they get into is empty and the moment the doors are closed; Wes pushes her up against the wall and begins kissing her. His lips don't leave hers until they get off the elevator. He grabs her hand and takes her to his room. He opens the door and he pulls her inside before he begins to kiss her again. 

She lays on the bed and pulls him down on top of her. They become lost in each other and forget about the wedding reception that is about to start in the ballroom downstairs.

Wes wakes up in the middle of the night. He looks at the clock and sees it is three in the morning. The moonlight is shining in through the curtains. He would have normally shut them before he went to bed, but he had been too focused on Summer. Wes looked down and saw she was still asleep. She hadn't left, but he wondered if that would all change when he woke up in the morning. He yawned and rested his head on his pillow before he fell asleep again.

The next morning he woke up and noticed her sitting on the edge of the bed with a white sheet wrapped around her naked body. Their clothes were still scattered on the floor from the night before. She had made no attempt to get dressed. Or she had just woken up and was about to get out of bed to get changed.

“Good Morning.” He says in an attempt to stop her from leaving. She turns to face him and smiles. 

“Good morning Wes,” She returns the greeting and lays back down on the bed beside him. “You thought I would be gone, didn't you?”

He doesn't get a chance to answer her as she straddles him. She leans down to kiss him and after a few seconds all the negative thoughts that have been filling his mind disappear in a haze. 

Two hours later Summer gets out of bed and begins to get dressed. She should get going and she knows Wes's check out time is in an hour. He was currently in the shower. The offer had been offered to her as well, but she had declined. 

He comes out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel just as she gets her dress on.

“I see you're leaving me again.” He says as he walks over and zips her dress up for her.

“Thank you for that and I figured I should before your checkout time.” She tells him as she turns to face him. 

“You have a good point there. But I think we should do this again sometimes.” He tells her and she begins to giggle.

“That sounds like a plan and I put my number in your phone just in case you want to do this again anytime soon.” She slips on her shoes and grabs her clutch off the nightstand. She walks over to him and he pulls her in for a searing kiss that makes her legs feel like jelly before he pulls away.

“I'll see you later Wes.” She smirks and walks out the door before he can say another word.


End file.
